A Different Kiss
by NotAlone87
Summary: Hi! I'm NotAlone87! To be short: This is a series of one shot fanfics about kisses between glee's Kurt and Blaine. this is a prompt fic. I REPEAT THIS IS A PROMPT FIC. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Questions

**{Authors Note}**

**Hello! I'm NotAlone87! All the basic info about this fic is in the summary ^^. Basically, this is a series of one shot klaine fics, where they kiss in every one of them. THIS IS A PROMPT FIC. I accept prompts of all kinds, from any season any scenario fitting under the rating K+. So if you have ANY ideas AT ALL, PM me and I'll butcher it into something awful! Doesn't this sound fun? The first prompt is a combined prompt from two people on facebook, (names withheld.) The 1st one is: "Super fluffy Klaine on vacation. :D." The 2nd: "Just put them in England... All I'm saying :P". i combined the two by having Kurt and Blaine go on vacation to England! I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately :(**

* * *

"Kurt… Kurt! I TOLD you on Monday we're going to where platform 9¾ was shot! We can go to Big Ben and all that junk on Tuesday!" Blaine whined, giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

With anyone else, puppy dog eyes were a worthless attempt at breaking Kurt, but Blaine's hazel eyes, like two shining coins, cut to Kurt's core to the point where when he tried to talk, it felt like his lips were dripping.

"First of all, traditional London tourist attractions are NOT 'junk'. Second of all, you are such a Potter freak," Kurt said, scribbling something on his ever-so-accurate itinerary.

"Yes. You could even go so far as to say I'm a pothead," Blaine said with a smirk, jabbing his elbow into Kurt's side.

"Okay. Let's take the Tube to our hotel without killing or destroying anything or anybody, and I will consider your request," Kurt said, gesturing the smaller boy to the platform where they would be waiting for their train.

They had been chosen out of all the students at McKinley for a two-week foreign exchange program. Kurt was still wondering what provoked the program to send two kids to a place like Lima, Ohio.

"Let's play a game!" said Blaine a little too excitedly.

Kurt sighed. "_Can't he entertain himself?"_ Kurt started to think before he remembered that the most beautiful boy in England wanted his attention. Kurt suddenly had an idea. "Okay, Blaine. Let's play twenty questions. I'll think of something and you have to guess it." Kurt didn't even have to blink before he knew what he was going to have Blaine guess.

"Okay! Umm… Is it a person, place, or thing?" Blaine asked, suddenly polite and sane. Kurt immediately responded, barely batting an eyelash. "A thing," he said flatly. "Okay. What color is?" Blaine guesses, suddenly lost, asking one of the simplest questions possible. "Red. Or pink," Kurt said blushing. "It depends."

It went on like that for a while. Kurt gave simple answers to Blaine's simple questions. Kurt thought it was refreshing to see a candid side of Blaine instead of the always pulled together, seemingly perfect boy he had gotten to know.

Finally, at the 19th question, Blaine waited for a few minutes, and then threw up his hands. "I give up. Will you please tell me so I won't die wondering?" Blaine said throwing up his head to look directly in the eyes of the taller boy.

"I guess I could tell you, but you know…" Kurt started. "Actions speak louder than words." Kurt whispered, leaning in to Blaine's still oblivious lips.

It was a short kiss, mostly because of Kurt's mixture of fear and hesitation sitting in his brain. As he pulled away, Blaine had a look of confusion and realization plastered on his face innocently.

"_You already kissed him," _Kurt thought. "_You can take this chance too." _Kurt encouraged himself.

"You know, you still have one more question. Any ideas?" Kurt said, eyeing Blaine, almost pushing the answer with his eyes that he wanted to hear.

"Yeah. Could you do that again?" Blaine said with a childish grin on his face. Kurt _certainly _didn't leave him wondering.


	2. Mafia

**{Authors Note} **

**Hey, again! Just to make sure EVERYBODY was aware of this: THIS IS A PROMPT FIC. I ACCEPT ANY KIND OF PROMPT FROM AY TIME PERIOD, THAT IS UNDER THE RATING K+. THIS IS A PROMPT FIC. I have NO idea whatsoever as to when I will be capping prompts. So if you have even the slightest glimmer of an idea, PM it or review my story with your prompt. On a side note, I was so thrilled to have a few people add my story to their "Story Alerts" and to get this oh so cute prompt from JMarieAllenPoe:**

"_**Its a kiddie klaine fic & kurt & blaine r best friends & hv those ADORABLE kiddie!crushes on each other & in their game, blaine "saves" kurt & in return kurt kisses him & its all cute vc their faces r all red & their so shy & sweet & blaine kisses kurts cheek & holds his hand & thn thy r "dating!"**_

**Adorable! Hope you like it! :D Just so you know, JMarieAllenPoe, I switched it a bit. Blaine saves Kurt, hope you don't mind! Please review!**

**P.S. If you don't know what Mafia is, it is a game you play with multiple people. You sit around a circle, close your eyes and the 'storyteller' (person in the middle of the circle) picks a policeman, a mafia, and an angel. Nobody knows who these people are. The policeman awakens, picks who they think the mafia is, and closes their eyes. The mafia awakens, chooses somebody to 'kill' and closes his or her eyes. The angel awakens, and chooses who they think the mafia killed to 'save'. Then they close their eyes. Then everyone in the circle wakes up. The storyteller tells a story about the death of the person the mafia chose to kill. The game ends when the policeman chooses correctly on whom the mafia is, or if the mafia kills the policeman. **

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm not Ryan, Ian or Brad so, I guess I own nothing, huh? ;)**

* * *

Blaine's hand rose to his temple by instinct as he took his first bite of mint ice cream. "Brain freeze!" he shouted, to everyone's at the birthday party's amusement. When you're twelve, your brain hasn't yet developed a filter for thoughts automatically turning into what comes out of your mouth. That freedom has advantages.

Kurt began eating his ice cream, but it was so tasteless, it could've been glue. He was too mesmerized by Blaine. They has been best friends since kindergarten, but ever since Kurt had come out to himself, Kurt hadn't been able to eat dinner with Blaine and his family without watching how Blaine's lips closed on a bite of food. He hadn't been able to study with Blaine without documenting every inch of space between them, or without focusing on every flex of Blaine's fingers while writing something. Kurt felt certain Blaine wasn't gay, and even if he was, he was almost definitely too self conscious to have it made publicly announced by having a boyfriend. "_No" _Kurt thought stubbornly. "_You're just friends. Get over it." _

One cup of ice cream and movie later, Kurt ended up at the birthday boy's- someone named Wes, house. They were all milling around, which is an action unacceptable for a boy's birthday party.

"This party sucks. The movie wasn't even good. Let's play mafia!" A boy named David shouted. Since everyone in the party knew how to play mafia, everybody cheered. Even Kurt, as mature as he was, enjoyed the game.

"Dibs on storyteller!" Wes shouted, immediately stepping inside the already formed circle of eager boys. Obviously, Kurt grabbed the open spot right next to a smiling Blaine, who nodded intently at Kurt when he sat down.

"Okay! If I tap your head once, you are the mafia. Two taps for angel, and three taps for policeman. Close your eyes!" Wes said flatly.

Kurt let his eyes flutter shut as he gently let his face into both of his palms. With 23 boys in this party, it was unlikely Kurt was going to be chosen at all, but sure enough, a few moments later, Kurt felt two sharp taps on his scalp. "_Two taps… That's… Angel."_ Kurt thought. He would rather be mafia, but he'd settle.

"Angel, wake up." Kurt heard, the owner of the voice cutting through Kurt's deep thought.

Kurt silently lifted his head. Wes locked eyes with him. "Who would you like to save?" He stated, his eyes not drifting away from the deciding boy, as to not give him any hints.

Kurt was stuck. He had no idea whatsoever who had been 'killed', so absentmindedly, Kurt pointed to the oblivious, gorgeously 'sleeping' boy next to him. Blaine.

Wes nodded with the slightest glimmer of a smirk on his face.

"Okay, wake up!" Wes said cheerfully. "So, poor, poor Blaine." Kurt cringed. "He was on a plane, when fog rolled in. Long story short, he fell from the plane because the pilot and ALSO the mafia, David, pushed him out. The policeman, Nick, was hiding in the plane, and sent the mafia to jail. Good guessing. As for Blaine, well, Kurt, the angel, fell from the sky and grabbed him, saving his life." There was some disappointed chatter, as mafia almost never ends this quickly, but Blaine was just staring at Kurt with a look of pure awe on his face.

"You… You, Saved me?" Blaine stuttered, eyes gaping open, as if Kurt had literally just saved his life.

"Uh… yeah." Kurt coughed, ashamed of the squeak in his voice. Blaine's eyes were just so… intent looking. _"How can eyes be that beautiful?"_ Kurt thought before he was conscious of the fact that Blaine's face was a lot closer than it had been a moment ago.

Before Kurt could blink Blaine's beautiful, distinct lips were on his. They tasted like a combination of chocolate and sprite. They were soft, gentle lips. Even though it wasn't a long kiss, more of a peck, Kurt had successfully memorized Blaine's lips. It was a moment that Kurt would be replaying in his mind forever.

Blaine sheepishly and silently detached his lips from Kurt's. His face was prominently red. Even so, Kurt couldn't help but lean in with another quick graze to Blaine's cheek.

"So… I'm guessing you're gay too?" Blaine murmured with a nervous, tight expression on his face.

Kurt slid his fingers in between the oh-too tempting spaces in Blaine's hand.

"In case that doesn't answer your question, yes." Kurt said, grinning.

Blaine suddenly had a huge, childish smile plastered on his face. "So… will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine said, swinging his head down, looking at the ground, trying to hide the last few bold words.

"Yeah." Kurt said shyly. Still with linked hands, they walked off, to face their still small, safe little world, that was getting better by the kiss.

* * *

**Like it? Review!**


	3. Perfection

**{Authors Note}**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the kind words and prompts in the reviews! I love you guys! Any way, there's not much to say except *trying not to sound annoying* guys… It would mean a lot if you guys showed this to your friends or advertised a bit. Since this is a prompt fic, this whole story IS you guys and whatever you guys want. So, even just showing this to one person would really be awesome. SOOOOO…. This story is prompted by Duncan-Gwen-Roxx, and I was a bit hesitant about this one. Great prompt, but nothing really came to me. Tell me if you like it! **

**Here's the prompt:**

_**Kurt gets hurt in glee club like falls off stage and breaks his leg and they take him to a hospital and he has a cast all up his leg and is really upset cuz he can't wear skinny jeans and Blaine kisses him to make him feel better.**_

_**So cute! But the kiss isn't to make him feel better…**_

* * *

"And a five, six, seven, eight! Come _on_ guys give it some _passion_!" Mr. Schuester said wearily to the New Directions.

"This is garbage, Mr. Schue! We've could win sectional's in our sleep!" Puck said. Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. All the members dispersed, except for Kurt, who was finishing a text.

"Yo Kurt. Wanna hit Breadsticks tonight?" Mercedes asked picking up her purple leather bag.

"Uh…" Kurt started, typing the last word. "Sure." He finished, checking his phone for the reply. Nothing.

"Who are you texting?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt said, finally feeling the reassuring vibration of his phone. He looked at the reply. "Aww! He's so cu-" Kurt said before he tripped.

It was an unlucky fall. At any other angle he would have shaken it off, but at this direct hit, it caused a stab of searing, distinctive pain to shoot through Kurt's left leg. "OW! MERCEDES!" Kurt screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Kurt! Is it broken? Does it hurt much? Kurt!" Mercedes said, her voice rising in urgency to each word.

"I… I… Think I better go to the hospital." Kurt choked out, as his eyes were watering, with seldom strength to wipe them.

It was a long ride. After multiple x-rays, it was concluded that Kurt's leg was broken. "A nice, clean cut," The doctor said. "We'll just give you a cast and you'll be on your way." The doctor said, ripping of her rubber gloves and walking out the door.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt." Mercedes said, her head down.

"Kurt! Are you oka-" Blaine ran in, but was cut off by the look on Kurt's face, and the x-ray laying on his chest.

"It's broken." Kurt squeaked out, fighting tears with every muscle that wasn't snapped.

"Oh, Kurt. I'm… I'm so sorry." Blaine said, voice low and rough. Blaine hung his head, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatever." Kurt said, sniffling and straightening up.

"Well… I'll leave you two. Take care of my boy, Anderson." Mercedes said, spearing a knowing look to Kurt.

"She's just protective of me." Kurt explained to Blaine, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Why would she need to protect you?" Blaine started, with a slightly wicked look bubbling in his hazel eyes.

"Just… Well… Never mind." Kurt stated. Blaine started again, but the look in Kurt's eyes said to drop the subject.

"So how you doing, all things considering?" Blaine said smirking.

"Well… fine. It's just…" Kurt's eyes glazed over with tears, blurring his vision so that he couldn't notice when Blaine shifted so that he was _much_ closer to Kurt than he was a moment ago.

"What?" Blaine said, genuinely concerned.

"It's stupid… It's just… I just got these new Alexander Mcqueen skinny jeans and… now I can't wear them." Kurt spilled before Blaine reached over, gentle thumb wiping Kurt's glassy eyes.

"That's… not stupid." Blaine said, voice jagged, shocked at Kurt's constant insecurities that almost always ended up being _hot_ to Blaine.

"Why not? Why do you always think I'm so perfect, Blaine? Cause I'm not! I never have been and I never will be!" Kurt shouted. It was obvious he wasn't mad at Blaine. No. Kurt was just so foreign to any sort of hospitality; he couldn't contemplate why Blaine thought so much of him. Others had scarred him. Blaine could see _that_ healing was going to be far more painful and take far longer than his leg.

"Perfect is overrated if you're not perfect. Kurt, no matter how stupid you think a quality about you is, it's always so _new _to me. I don't know how else to explain it besides the fact that… everything about you is interesting, no matter how normal you think it is. And…" How hard it was for Blaine not say he _loved _Kurt. That he had _always _loved Kurt. And if he would let him, he always _will _love Kurt.

"And _what_ Blaine?" Kurt said with a huff.

Blaine lost literally all self-control as his lips pierced against Kurt's. Kurt seemed surprised, but his lips were ready, as if on autopilot. Blaine was already right next to Kurt, but Kurt sat up so that he could be as humanly close as possible to…

"Perfection." They both murmured as they broke the kiss.


	4. Swimming

**(Author's Note)**

**Hey guys! Thanks for more reviews! :D. Not much to say today. Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to get the chapters out quicker. Here's the prompt from Duncan-Gwen-Roxx:**

**New directions pool party, kiss (more likemakeout[;) in the pool with catcalls and all that fun stuff**

**How did you KNOW that I was internally pining for a make out scene? ;). Happy to write! Hope you like! :)**

**P.S, this it TGIOSBDK (They got together in original song but didn't kiss.)**

**:)**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Tina! Thanks for inviting me to your party, even though I'm not in the New Directions." Blaine said cheerily. "I never knew you liked swimming, Tina…" Kurt trailed off, as Tina was one of few new directions members that didn't voluntarily give information about her life willingly. "I've been taking lessons since I was twelve." Tina whispered, shy but proud. "Cool!" Blaine said, picking up the mood. "Let's go in already!" Puck said, shirt already discarded. Tina's parents had somehow managed to rent out the entire pool for a one day.

Kurt hesitantly pulled off his shirt. Blaine did the same, but Kurt's eye's followed the horizon between the rising shirt, and Blaine's torso. When Blaine's shirt was completely off, Kurt was still staring, near drooling. When Blaine saw Kurt's glazed eyes, he smirked. Kurt quickly turned away, embarrassed. "Well, can you blame me?" Kurt barked, grinning. "You're gorgeous yourself." said Blaine. Before Kurt blushed, he grabbed Blaine's hand "Let's uh… go in the pool."

Blaine, being much more spontaneous than Kurt, cannonballed in the pool, and since his hands were still linked with Kurt's, Kurt was involuntarily dragged into the pool, piercing the water. Kurt's anger was immediately washed away with the water when he saw Blaine. His- now curly hair was plucked up by the water in the most adorable way possible, his cheeks slightly puffed out, his familiar hands treading the crystal water, his beautiful, _way too_ tempting red lips, puckered, in a failed attempt to keep the water out of his mouth. Kurt had become unconscious to the fact that he was still grasping Blaine's hand, tracing circles on his palm. Kurt, finally unable to avoid going up to the surface, away from his underwater boyfriend, swam up, gasping for air when his mouth hit the oxygen.

"Why'd you do that?" Kurt muttered just loud enough so Blaine could hear. The chlorine was burning his eyes.

"Why not?" Blaine smirked. Kurt groaned.

"You're perfect." Blaine said suddenly. His cheeks had hastily blossomed into a pink-red tint. Kurt smiled shyly, still wondering why his boyfriend ignored his dark side. Blaine had seen Kurt's worst, but never ran. That screamed of commitment to Kurt, that's why he had obviously agreed to be Blaine's boyfriend two weeks before. But Kurt was slowly being drained of his self-control, making it harder and harder to tear his eyes away from Blaine's lips each time he became mesmerized with them.

And that was much too often.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, unable to say anything else.

After swimming for about an hour with everyone else, with Rachel constantly nagging them about how their _swimming posture _was bad, the two boys finally got fed up.

"Hey, Rachel? Despite how much Blaine and I LOVE your never-ending lectures on _everything,_ we're going to go to the diving well." Kurt said, hand entwined with Blaine's before he even finished his sentence.

Before Kurt's head was ducked underwater, he heard multiple catcalls. "OOOOoooOOOO!" Said Quinn. Kurt even heard Santana mutter "Wanky".

So, as you can see, Kurt really had no choice in the matter when he kissed Blaine.

No choice at all.

Not like he was complaining.

They had just made it to the diving well when Kurt linked his lips to Blaine's. The first thing he noticed was how Blaine's lips tasted like mint ice cream. "_Refreshing" _Kurt thought, grinning against Blaine's lips.

Kurt had never thought someone could have a distinct taste. When Brittney kissed him it tasted like strawberry lip gloss. When Karofsky kissed him it tasted like sweat. When Blaine kissed him it tasted like… Blaine. Indescribable. All Kurt knew is that _this _had been worth the wait two times over.

Before Kurt knew it he had jumped up so his legs wrapped around Blaine's upper back and Blaine was rubbing Kurt's upper back with his warm, protective hands.

Kurt vaguely heard his New Direction friends yelling things like "Get a room!" But all Kurt was focused on was how _good_ Blaine tasted.

Finally they broke the kiss. It wasn't reluctant since they knew they had all the time in the world for kissing.

"W-wow…" Blaine whispered. His neck had blossomed with red marks that only Kurt could be blamed for. Suddenly, Kurt realized his legs were still tightly woven around Blaine.

"OH MY GOSH! Blaine I'm- I'm so sorry…" Kurt said, face flushed.

"You're _sorry?_ And you call _me_ oblivious." Blaine said smirking.

Kurt smiled as he ducked his head into the water, Blaine following. Their next kiss lacked oxygen in two ways.

But, hey! Why not?

* * *

**Like it? REVIEW PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE! :)**


	5. Disney

**(Author's Note)**

**Hey guys! What up? I really need to thank all of you for the reviews. They made my day! :-) In all seriousness I LOVE reading them! I'm so happy you like the story! In other news…**

**CHAPTER 5! :D**

**Let's bake a Klaine cake! With bowties, and high notes and FLUFF ICING! ;).**

**Also, I was considering making a hunger games – Klaine fic. Would you guys read that? Let me know in the reviews!**

**I LOVED this prompt! It's from WereSarah21:**

**"_Disney! They're watching a Disney film and Blaine gets really excited, you can decide how the kiss goes down (ie to calm Blaine or after laughing at him to make it up to him)._**

**Okay, I really couldn't help turning it into a cuddle marathon. Hope you like it!**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Dang.**

* * *

Kurt was 99% positive he wasn't in the same species as the rest of the Warblers.

"NO! I HATE 'The Wizard Of Oz'! Let's watch 'Back To the Future!'" David shouted. It was Friday, which was the traditional Warbler's movie night.

"Not sci-fi _again!_ We watched 'Harry Potter' last week!" Nick whined.

"NEVER insult Harry Potter!" Blaine said icily. Kurt knew how protective his boyfriend could get at the subject of Harry Potter.

"I have a suggestion?" Blaine said, now calm. The Warblers listened skeptically, as they had been here for 15 minutes and had no reason to believe this idea would please the majority.

"I suggest we go old school and watch a Disney film. I propose 'Aladdin'?"

The Warblers somehow seemed to agree on this and the movie was pulled up on Netflix.

Kurt quickly whipped out his phone. And clicked the "New Message."

"_Warblers are watching a movie tonight. I don't know Mercedes. Should I try to make the first move with Blaine, or wait for him to make it? –Mr. Diva_

"_FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HUMMEL! STOP WAITING! KISS THE BOY! –Mrs. Diva._

Kurt considered this for a moment, then texted back.

"_I won't force it, but I'll try to make it happen. How ever much you want it, I want it ten times more. I gtg. Ttyl! – Mr. Diva_

"_Kk white boy. I expect a story in VIVID detail ;) –Mrs. Diva_

Gotta love Mercedes.

* * *

The movie had been chosen to play in Kurt's room, so Kurt got first dibs on the bed. When Blaine began to settle on the floor, Kurt couldn't resist.

"No. Be with me." Kurt said, voice directed at Blaine. Blaine immediately stood up, and laid on the bed next to Kurt, lips forming a gentle smile as Kurt put his head into Blaine's neck. It fit perfectly.

"Cozy?" Blaine said, hazel eyes resting on Kurt.

"You have no idea." Kurt said, hands resting on Blaine's chest. Blaine rubbed the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. The rest of the Warbler's were too interested in Aladdin to focus on the two boy's closeness.

As soon as the movie started, Kurt began feeding pieces of popcorn to Blaine. The fact that Kurt could _feel_ Blaine's lips was hypnotizing. With each kernel, Kurt became more and more stuck on each ripple in Blaine's lips, lips Kurt was sure he could memorize more effectively if he had a different acquaintance with them.

About halfway through the movie, Blaine started nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck. Heat erupted from the spot where Blaine's lips _just _touched Kurt's skin. The feeling was so good Kurt was practically paralyzed.

When Kurt sat up, Blaine suddenly got nervous. _"What if that was too far?" _Blaine thought. But Kurt had always had a way of zigging when Blaine thought he would zag. (1)

So it was oddly predictable when Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine was only slightly taken by surprise, but rebounded quickly. Both of them knew this action was long overdue.

Blaine pressed his hand to Kurt's jaw line, while Kurt's hands were tying around Blaine's waist. The forcefulness of both of their lips indicated complete urgency. Blaine's thought process went something like this:

"OH MY GOD HE'S KISSING ME! KISS HIM _BACK_ YOU IDIOT! His lips… so soft… can't… think… Wow…"

Kurt's thought process was something like _this: _

"ADAFSBHDJGKGUKDFSE"

Legit.

After some point, the kissing stopped. Time had lost meaning somewhere in between the half hour and forty-five minute mark.

Neither of them knew what to say. The movie had just ended and the boys had turned on the lights.

"WHOA! Nice hickey's, Blaine!" Wes shouted, grinning. Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, they are, Wes. And unless you would live me to give you a_ detailed_ description of how _each and every _one of those hickey's _got there, _I suggest you _shut up_ so I can continue my _heated_ make out session with my boyfriend." Kurt said, voice sharp.

Wes was so taken aback; Kurt had to bit his tongue to avoid grinning.

"Smooth, _darling."_ Blaine said.

"Oh, thanks, _honey."_ Kurt said, leaning in for another kiss. After he pulled away, Kurt had an annoyed, then playful stare at the Warblers. He really couldn't help the next thing he said.

"What are we stopping for? Let's watch another movie!"

* * *

**(1) Yes, this WAS a dig on "Asian F".**

**I wanted to make it longer, but this was all that came to me. I couldn't help the Mr. Diva and Mrs. Diva thing. Or the fangirl Kurt. So… review! And let me know about the hunger games klaine fic! And PROMPT! :D**


End file.
